Materials comprising polymer (wherein a polymer may include a mixture of polymers) are widely used to provide a range of products, for example products for use in storage of liquids and solids, food preparation and storage, healthcare apparatus, medical devices and the like. Bacterial adherence to a surface of a material and subsequent proliferation of said bacteria presents a risk of infection.
Bacterial adherence to the surface of a material which forms a medical device is a particular problem and can lead to complications following surgery using said medical device, for example wound abnormalities, which may require prolonged hospitalisation, antibiotic therapy and/or further surgery. These complications cause significant costs for healthcare systems.
In these identified uses and others, it would be advantageous to provide a material comprising at least one polymer wherein said material has an anti-bacterial and/or anti-viral property or activity, particularly when said property of activity may be activated or enhanced as desired.